Dragonkin
The dragonkin are a race of powerful and intelligent dragon-like creatures who were known to humans as powerful and malevolent creatures that spread destruction wherever they went. In battle, they have been seen to use exceptionally powerful dragonbreath. The dragonkin are the original creators of armour and weaponry based on Orikalkum, a material which is known by adventurers as dragon equipment. They are also the creators of dragons and other related species. History At some point, they were enslaved by and given the task of guarding the . When one uses the Stone, the dragonkin feel pain and, eventually, become enraged, causing them to seek out destruction; they refer to this pain as the "Curse". However, not all dragonkin fully succumb to the Curse; some, such as Zorgoth, resist the curse and choose to focus on lifting it through many experiments in laboratories hidden throughout the world, such as Crandor, Ungael, and Lithkren. As they are unable to reproduce, they attempted to create beings of the same lineage as themselves, yet not born of them directly, resulting in the creation of dragons. While most knowledge on the Dragonkin is fairly unknown, recent discoveries have attempted to piece together what little knowledge they have of them. An unnamed Dragonkin, tired of the God Wars raging during the Third Age, moved to Mount Karuulm to begin their own experiments. Free of their fellow Dragonkin who criticized their work, they began working on multiple experiments with the unique resources to the mountain. This Dragonkin started with wyrms and drakes, both of which they considered failures. They then began working on hydras, who began to show them promising results. Using the unique chemicals to the mountain, he eventually created an an enhanced version which showed even more promise, but nonetheless deemed it a failure because he could not replicate it. Eventually, they abandoned their laboratory on Mount Karauulm and relocated south to Mount Quidamortem after hearing of a unique lizard species, though it is unknown what happened to them at that point. Fourth Age , Tristan, Odysseus, Robert the Strong, and Camorra confronting the dragonkin on Lithkren.]] During the Fourth Age, dragonkin who succumbed to the Curse , which prompted heroes such as Robert the Strong, Tristan, Aivas, and Camorra to drive them back. One such battle took place on Lithkren, where the four slayed a dragonkin who attempted to open the doors leading to the Lithkren Vault, ready to release their "ultimate weapon". Fearing what may lie behind those doors, the heroes decided to split the dragon key the dragonkin left behind and hid the pieces around the world. Fossil Island was found by the Dragonkin Skeka, who was a peaceful dragonkin. Zorgoth eventually found Skeka and the island during the Fourth Age, surprised that she was still alive, but Skeka refused to let him utilise her island for his experiments. It is unknown if anyone else was working with Skeka, but she is believed to be the creator of the wyverns due to their presence in the island's cave system. Fifth Age During the Fifth Age, an adventurer and Dallas Jones, an expert on dragons, unwillingly opened the Lithkren Vault, whose key was split by the Fourth Age heroes long ago, and freed Zorgoth, a dragonkin who was sealed behind the doors. Because humans were not willing to distinguish the aggressive dragonkin from the peaceful ones, he has grown to spite humanity, and perfected the ultimate weapon, Galvek, during his imprisonment. s.]] Seeing the threat Zorgoth posed to the world, the kingdoms of Gielinor, namely Asgarnia, Misthalin, Kandarin, as well as the Fremennik Province, Burthorpe, and Camelot, stood united against the dragonkin threat, planning an assault on Ungael, where the dragons of the world are gathering. The assault was a success, resulting in the defeat of Galvek and Zorgoth, but not without many casualties from the united kingdoms, and Bob the Cat. Abilities Not much of dragonkin combat has been seen, but what has been witnessed is evidence of tremendous power. During the battle on Lithkren in the Fourth Age, Aivas, Tristan, Odysseus, Robert the Strong, and Camorra slayed a dragonkin, but not without sustaining heavy injuries and the death of Aivas. In addition, during a battle against Robert after the battle on Lithkren, another dragonkin used powerful magic, almost killing him, after having defeated his loyal sidekick Odysseus. However, Robert managed to retaliate and slay the dragonkin. Language The dragonkin have a language, of which little is known, as they speak in the common tongue most of the time. The language and sentence structure is direct and simple, which follows something like below: Subject - Adjective if required - Action modifier - Action - Object. The only example of dragonkin language being in Old School RuneScape is a shrine found in the northern portion of the Wyvern Cave, whereupon examining it will state "Forcae castil draekeun. Ortha lokur. Lith kletter ortha lokur. Draekeun fia Lithkren." This can be roughly translated as Forcae combine dragon. First steel. Superior green first steel. Dragon safe from Lithkren. is the name of the dragonkin who created adamant and rune dragons, while Lithkren is the name of a fortress built by a dragonkin, who the author of the ancient diary knew. Most of these words were taken from the live game's or other texts from the live game, which Old School Jagex Moderators have used in related content. Translated *Arakken = Dungeon *Castil = Combine *Chen = Razed/Destroyed *Crasortius = Surrender *Draekeun = Dragon *Drakkerkin = Dragonkin *Fia = Safe/Protected from *Galvek = Fate *Gres = East *Hesente = Intruder *Kath = Failure/Weakling/Runt *Kalist = Catalyst, sometimes Stone of Jas *Kletter = Green *Kreath = Dark/Shadow/Black *Kren = Fortress? *Lith = Superior *Lokur = Steel *Ortha = First *Tho = South *Verak = King/Emperor? *Vor = Pathetic *Vosk = False User Untranslated *Askanth *Carratas *Dosk *Falkar *Hok *Kalgat *Kel *Kuln *Pthen *Reageth *Roake *Sokun *Traken *Ven *Volat *Tescan *Tesska The Ancient Cavern ]] The dragonkin are known to have created the Ancient Cavern underneath Baxtorian Falls, as the several ancient pages from my notes suggests the cave appeared artificial in origin and suggested dragonkin involvement. The Ancient Cavern also contains a forge used to smith the dragon platebody and dragon kiteshield; this further supports the idea that the dragonkin created dragon equipment, as Bob states that they created a forge hot enough to work with Orikalkum. The Dragonkin's symbol The Dragonkin are associated with a symbol with visual similarities to the Stone of Jas. It consists of a circle with a in the right half, and on the left half, a pattern identical to the one found on the Stone of Jas. There is also another Dragonkin symbol, which is only the compass rose without the Stone. This is because the Dragonkin symbol is actually a full compass rose, the half-stone-half-rose symbolises the Dragonkin's bonding to the curse of Jas. The symbol is seen on the floor in the hallway before entering the Lithkren Vault. The compass symbols are shown around the main symbol. The compass symbol is also seen on the floor of their castle from A Tail of Two Cats. Known Dragonkin * Forcae, who created adamant and rune dragons. He is mentioned in the Wyvern Cave on Fossil Island. * Kerapac, an influential dragonkin mentioned in the old notes in the Karuulm Slayer Dungeon. * Skeka, a dragonkin who lived on Fossil Island and presumably created the Wyvern. * Zorgoth, featured in Dragon Slayer II and the creator of some metal dragons as well as Galvek. * Unnamed dragonkin: **Dragonkin (A Tail of Two Cats), defeated in the Fourth Age by Robert the Strong. **Dragonkin (Dragon Slayer II), defeated in the Fourth Age by Robert the Strong and his allies. **Dragonkin (Karuulm Slayer Dungeon), who recreated Wyrms and created Drakes and Hydras. He wrote the old notes in the Karuulm Slayer Dungeon. Trivia *Dragonkin share a similar appearance to the Skeksis from the 1982 fantasy film . It was confirmed by Mod Mark during the London RuneFest get-together (28 January 2011) that the Dragonkin were actually based on Skeksis, due to his love of the movie The Dark Crystal.